Kissing
by Anki-Shai
Summary: At least he get to know what it was like to kiss Lily Evans


Author's Note: Ok this is my second English fanfic. Hope you like it, and please forgive me if there is wrong spelling or grammar, though my fic is beta there are some thing that can be over seen. Reviews, feedback, yes please they are necessary for me and I think for every writers...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.

They were kissing. It was just a lip-to-lip kiss, but a kiss nevertheless. And it felt really good because after the initial shock, she started kissing him back. He felt how his brain shut down and his stomach felt funny; then as suddenly as the kiss had started, it finished.

Lily was looking shocked and confused while Severus was trying to mask the happiness and sadness (incredible how those feeling could be join in a simple kiss) all at once, as well as fighting the same blush that he saw reflected on Lily's face.

"Sev, why…I mean, we… "started a hesitant and blushing Lily but Severus interrupted her. He wasn't an idiot, he had known for a long time that, even though he loves Lily more than words could ever say, they were friends, best friends in fact and she would always see him as a friend, maybe as a brother.

"I am sorry Lily, I shouldn't have done that. It's just…" and here was the hard part. Severus looked Lily in the eyed and spoke "you are beautiful, intelligent, funny, popular, and everybody loves you. And I'm just Severus Snape, you know? I'm not handsome, not popular, not that funny and definitely no one loves me" at this a flick of sadness and pity crossed Lily face and Severus had to look anywhere but at her. He really hated to see that look on people's face "Don't' get me wrong, I don't really care, it's just that I want my first, and probably only kiss, from someone I really care about, from my best friend."

Severus never saw the fist until punched him on the shoulder, he grabbed his shoulder and looked over an upset Lily. 'Here we go' the teenager thought bitterly .

"You are a complete idiot" said Lily, making Severus look at her "Sev, you know I hate hearing you said those things about you. Of course you are handsome, funny, maybe not that popular, but who cares?! "Snape had to looked carefully at Lily, he was shocked, Lily thought he was handsome and… funny? "You are my best friend" Snape understood. They were best friends and it was true that Lily hated hearing him say those things about himself. He smiled sadly at her "You are my best friend Sev, you know I love you, as do my parents, you see how they treat you every time you go over there" Lily gave Snape a tender smile that Severus returned, he had to admit that that wasn't the answer he was waiting for.

"You, you're not mad at me? You know, because I kissed you? "He had to ask and he needed to know. The blush returned to Lily's face, a shy smile on her face.

"Of course not. Surprised and maybe confused but not mad; though the polite thing to do would have been to ask first" Severus had to laugh at that.

"Yeah, as if I ever do the polite thing…" Lily rolled her eyes and smiled evilly at him.

"You're not a bad kisser Sev" Snape stopped laughing and blushed furiously. "You should keep practicing so you can become some girl's Prince Charming in the future". Lily laughed at how Severus was blushing and making a disgusted face at the mere thought of a Prince Charming, while he returned to his spot under the tree showing as much dignity as he could. He leaned against the tree and picked up the book he was reading before they kissed.

"Oh shut up now Evans. That wasn't funny."

Lily kept on giggling. "Why, my dear Sev. Oh it looks like you already found that girl??" Severus tried to hide his blushing face behind the book 'You have no idea' he thought bitterly. Lily put down the book and smiled at Severus "Oh my. You have?!?!?! …Now I'm hurt." Severus looked at her rolling his eyes but smiling at the amused face of Lily " You only kiss me for practice!!" she said melodramatic with a hand on his heart and a fake hurt look on her face.

"Again, shut up Evans." Severus said with his most threatening voice but failing miserably. Lily shrugged her shoulders and giggled. She sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Seriously Lily, you're not going to make fun of me because of this, are you? Because I could lose my reputation."

"Don't worry, Sev, you know I will keep your secrets until the day I die" she said seriously, the same tone she had every time she wanted to comfort Severus, make sure he knew he had people out there that cared about him.

"Yeah I know that." And he really knows it, he could count on Lily regardless of who he was or who his parents were, she was always there, even if it had to be as a friend. 'At least' he thought with happiness and sadness mixing inside of him 'I get to know what it was like to kiss Lily Evans'.


End file.
